<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slightly Hoping by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817400">Slightly Hoping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass - Freeform, Astoria Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gay James Sirius Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, James Sirius Potter - Freeform, Karl Jenkins - Freeform, Library AU, Lily Luna Potter - Freeform, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, albus potter - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say, opposites attract.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jenkins/Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slightly Hoping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James<br/>
I hear the chimes on the door ring. And the footsteps that were faded becoming more clear. “One second!” I hear a voice say as I hear something fall down or rather someone. “Oopsy!” “Sorry, I’m rather clumsy.” “That’s fine!” I call back, not knowing if the voice can hear me. I see the door opening and a boy with a button down shirt and khaki jeans on. “Hi!” He says as he waves at me. “How can I help you?” “Um, do you work here?” “As a matter of fact, I do!” “I’m Scorpius, please come in.” He says as he motions to the door. I walk in and notice how spotless the library is. “Did you clean this?” “Oh, the library?” He asks as I nod. “Yes, I did.” “Sorry you just look...never mind it’s silly.” “Young?” He asks and I nod. “I get that a lot, I’m probably about your age actually.” “I’m 24.” I said. I’m 22.” “Isn’t that nice, we don’t have many people around my age. “Ah, my brothers your age.” “Really?” I nod. “That’s nice.” “And a sister.” He turns around and smiles at me. “That’s so cool!” “I wish I had siblings.” “You’re an only child?” He nods. “My mum died when I was young and father doesn’t want anyone else.” I nod. “I’m sorry.” “It’s fine, it was a long time ago.”  I take a seat in one of the library chairs. “Oh, I didn’t get your name.” “It’s James Sirius.” “That’s a cool name!” “And yours isn’t?” He shrugs. “Is Scorpius Hyperion a cool name?” “I think so.” After I say that he smiles brighter than the sun. “Thanks James!” “Come get me if you need anything.” He says as he walks away. He is so enthusiastic. You know what they say, opposites attract.<br/>
Scorpius<br/>
James. James. That’s a cool name. ‘He thinks my name is cool.’ I sing in my head. We should be friends. I shall ask for his number. What if it comes off a date. I think I’d rather like to go on a date with him. Alright...ask him out like you asked out Karl Jenkins. Wait, don’t that was awful. No, he was awful. Probably still is. I decide to just walk up to him and tell him. Okay, I can do this. I think as I get up out of my chair and start to walk towards where he’s sitting. “Hi!” I say as I wave my hand. He gives me a little salut hi. That’s cute. “James...” I say as he looks up. “I was wondering if you want to go out...like date?” “Sorry, like a date?” “Sure.” I smile again. “Thanks James, does tomorrow at 6:00 work for you?” “That’d be great.” “Great!” “See you then.” I walk away with the biggest smile on my face, and obviously blushing.<br/>
James<br/>
“This guy is going to be the end of me.” I say still smiling. Slightly hoping he can hear me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>